Divided We Stand (TV series episode)
'Divided We Stand' was the premiere episode of the Season 2 of the TV series ''M*A*S*H, also the 25th overall episode of the series. Written by Larry Gelbart and directed by Jackie Cooper, it originally aired on CBS-TV on September 15, 1973 and repeated March 23, 1974. Synopsis A psychiatrist is sent to observe the 4077th and recommend if the unit, which appears to be cracking under the strain of serving so near the front, should be broken up. Full episode summary General Clayton, worried that the pressures of working so close to the front are taking their toll on the staff of the 4077th, sends a psychiatrist, Captain Hildebrand (Anthony Holland), to check up on them and write a report. Henry is the only one told of Hildebrand's real mission, and he is upset over the idea that the 4077th might be broken up if the report isn't good. And even though he's sworn to secrecy, late at night he tells Hawkeye and Trapper of Hildebrand's true mission. He also confronts Frank and Margaret in her tent about their reports to the General being the cause for this, and reminds them that if the camp breaks up, they may be broken up as well. Later, Hildebrand overhears Henry and Radar talking, where Radar informs him that everyone in camp will be on their best behavior. Things are okay at first, with Hawkeye and Trapper pretending they like Frank (but doing so with a dollop of sarcasm), leaving Henry to laugh nervously. Eventually, the cracks begin to show, and Captain Hildebrand catches all of the 4077th in their usual antics. He calls a meeting in Henry's office, telling them all that he is going to recommend that the unit be broken up. His thoughts are interrupted by Radar, who announces that wounded are arriving. The doctors snap into action, bursting out of Henry's office, leaving Captain Hildebrand all alone. He visits the O.R., and is sickened by what he sees - the blood and gore. Hawkeye, Trapper, and the rest are running like a well-oiled machine, and Hildebrand leaves. Later, General Clayton arrives, and they all find Hildebrand in the Swamp, drinking heavily. Hildebrand admits that while the members of the 4077th are indeed mad, it would madder still to break them up. The General seems to accept Hildebrand's evaluation, and everyone has a drink to toast the decision to not break up the camp. In a closing sequence not shown in most syndicated airings, scenes of the episode are pieced together in a montage while the PA announcer invites the audience to watch, much like announcers would plug movies and TV shows in the early 20th century. He rounds off the announcement with a listing of the cast of characters, which, much like the ending of last season's "Showtime", cuts to each cast member with their real names shown as a closing credits scene. Research notes/Fun facts *CBS moves M*A*S*H to Saturday at 8:30 PM, strategically sandwiching it between stalemates All In The Family and The Mary Tyler Moore Show, thus giving it its niche with viewers. *The title is from the motto "United we stand, divided we fall" and has been used by Revolutionary patriots John Dickinson and Patrick Henry and by Kentucky as the state motto. *Kellye Nakahara debuts as Nurse Kellye Yamato. Kellye would be uncredited for most of her 167 episode appearances. *General Clayton, while briefing Hildebrand, describes each of the key personnel of the 4077th in detail. The producers were hoping to attract new viewers to the series, and so this Season 2 opener serves as a second pilot episode. Guest stars/Recurring cast *William Christopher as Father Mulcahy *Jamie Farr as Corporal Klinger *Herb Voland as Brigadier General Crandell Clayton *Anthony Holland as Captain Hildebrand *Linda Meiklejohn as Lieutenant Leslie Scorch *Odessa Cleveland as Lieutenant Ginger Bayliss *Bobbie Mitchell as Nurse Marshall *Lesley Evans as Nurse Bryan *Uncredited appearances by: **Kellye Nakahara (in O.R. assisting Hawkeye and Margaret) **Sheila Lauritsen (in O.R. - Henry sends her to fetch more gloves) Gallery Margaret-divided we stand.jpg|Among the scenes of the 4077th's zany antics shown during General Clayton's voiceover: Margaret, described as an "angel of mercy," washes Frank's hair. Hawkeye Trapper and Marshall-divided we stand.jpg|Also during Clayton's voiceover, Hawkeye and Trapper, losing at strip poker with Lieutenant Marshall (Bobbie Mitchell). Leslie Scorch last scene-divided we stand.jpg|Leslie Scorch (Linda Meiklejohn) collecting her laundry from Henry. Some of it is still hanging on the line. This is Leslie Scorch's last scene in the entire series. Phosphorus burns-divided we stand.jpg|As if to counterpoint all the zany antics, there is this early scene, in case first-time viewers have the wrong idea of what the 4077th is all about. Here Radar, Klinger, Henry, Hawkeye and a corpsman deal with a phosphorus burn. Henry warns Hawkeye and Trapper-divided we stand.jpg|Henry warns Hawkeye and Trapper in the shower about the real purpose of Captain Hildebrand. Frank and Margaret-divided we stand.jpg|Henry next warns Frank and Margaret. Margaret's jacket has been buttoned to Frank's. They do not manage to disentangle themselves until after Henry leaves. Unknown nurse-divided we stand.jpg|There is a long sequence showing this nurse talking with someone else outside the Ladies' Shower. Wonder who she is? See Unidentified Nurses. Frank Burns-divided we stand.jpg|Frank, as spotted by Hildebrand, sneaking out of the Ladies' Shower. There is not much context to this scene, so we don't know what is going on. Is Margaret inside? Clayton finds Hildebrand.jpg|Clayton arrives at the 4077th to see how Hildebrand is doing and finds him drunk, overcome by the horrific scenes in the O.R. which he has just witnessed. Category:Season 2 episodes